If an ESD occurs in a semiconductor device and a surge current (ESD current) due to the ESD goes into the internal circuit via an output circuit, then a high voltage greater than the tolerable value may be applied to the internal circuit, resulting in destroying the internal circuit. Accordingly, it is desired to secure a discharge path for ESD in output circuits so as to protect the internal circuit.